


The Morning After

by queenkong



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkong/pseuds/queenkong





	The Morning After

It was the movement beside her that caused her to wake. As she regained consciousness, it didn’t take long before her senses went into overdrive as she realised what had happened last night and who it was that had woken her up.

She could feel Gary’s arm draped across her stomach, and suddenly remembered that she was completely and utterly starkers! Oh how naughty! She stared wide eyed up at the ceiling, and drew in a long deep breath before exhaling.

Memories of the night before began playing over in her mind. She, Miranda, had slept with Gary Preston for the first time. They had actually done it! Completely sober and aware too! And oh it had been wonderful. There had been a lot of giggling involved, most likely from a mixture of nerves and giddiness as they explored each other’s bodies.

Gary had been gentle and slow with her at first. He had made sure to make her feel comfortable by reminding her just how much he loved her, and that she was beautiful. He had been the perfect gentleman, well, at least until things got heated and they both sort of just got carried away. Thinking of that made Miranda blush.

She turned her gaze onto Gary - who was still fast asleep and very much uncovered - and smiled. She still couldn’t quite believe that she was waking up next to the love of her life. After all the drama, they had finally realised where they were meant to be, together. 

Gary groaned and rolled over onto his other side, leaving Miranda feeling even barer now that his arm was no longer draped over her. After a moment she decided that she needed the loo, and wondered how she was going to get up without waking Gary.

Having debated with herself for a few minutes she decided that she really didn’t want to walk around naked, and would have to take the bed sheet with her. She slowly moved to a sitting up position at the edge of the bed and started to pull at the sheet. It came away easily at first, but as it reached the end she realised it was stuck. Turning to look at what was stopping it she sighed; of course Gary was lying on top of it.

Miranda decided that the band aid approach was the best option, and proceeded to yank the sheet out from under him, which unfortunately caused Gary to roll off the end of the bed and onto the ground.

“Oh my god! Gary I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Miranda said, trying to hold back her laughter but failing as she made her way round the other side of the bed.

Gary groaned before rolling onto his back and laughing. “Not the best wakeup call I’ve had,” he grinned, “I’m fine.”

Miranda extended her hand to help him up, but as Gary took it, he pulled her down on top of him. “I’m more than fine,” he smiled, before pulling her in for a kiss. Miranda smiled, she wouldn’t mind every morning going like this, well, minus the falling of course.


End file.
